Jugar con las Estrellas
by Mital Riumo
Summary: Fic ganador del concurso organizado por el grupo de autores de El Palacio de Sheik. El premio es un comic que dibujará Minaya x3. Basado en Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars.


**Jugar con las estrellas**

Toadstool sollozó quedamente, y tanto Mario como Bowser se apresuraron a sujetar alguna de sus manos, aunque ella no tardó en soltar la del rey Koopa. Mallow, al otro lado, se mordía el labio con fuerza intentando no echarse a llorar.

-No es justo... –murmuró apenado.- ¡Podrías quedarte!

-Sabes que eso no es cierto.

-Pero te vamos a echar mucho de menos –apoyó la princesa.- Nos has ayudado tanto, has viajado con nosotros, has salvado nuestro mundo...

-Y también el mío. No lo olvides, princesa.

-Bah, olvídate de esos idiotas y vete de una vez –gruñó el reptil. Geno lo miró escéptico.- Eres un tipo inteligente, sabes que no sacarás nada de provecho aquí.

-Cierto, no hay nada de provecho para mí en este lugar –el emisario asintió con pesadumbre.- Os pido que le devolváis el muñeco a Gaz, seguro que quiere seguir jugando, y como estrella es mi deber cumplir los deseos de la gente.

-¿Y qué hay de los deseos de tus amigos? –se quejó al fin el fontanero.- ¿Qué hay si queremos pasar más tiempo contigo?

-Pasa que son deseos egoístas. Pasa que no puedes pedir cosas que solo te benefician a ti, como... "quiero derrotar a Mario" o "quiero a la princesa Toadstool solo para mí".

Bowser hablaba con un tono sarcástico, que le valió una burlona mirada por parte de Geno. Todo el mundo recordaba esa conversación.

-En este caso es lo mismo. No podéis pedir "Quiero que azulito se quede", porque él no saca nada bueno, y si alguien lo quiere allí arriba lo que haréis será molestar.

-Parece que has aprendido algo de toda esta aventura. –El bigotudo no pudo contenerse.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –gritaron los dos nobles a la vez, previendo un enfrentamiento verbal.

-Si Geno quiere irse... –Mallow sollozó un poquito- tenemos que respetarlo. Es... es... es su vida.

-Mallow...

-¡Pero más te vale acordarte de nosotros! ¡Más te vale! ¡O buscaré al forma de que mi padre envíe a la mitad de la guardia de Nimbus Land a... a...!

-¿Patearle el trasero?

-¡Eso! Gracias, Bowser.

-¡Y yo enviaré a la mitad de la guardia de Mushroon Kingdom!

Peach enrojeció cuando todos se giraron hacia ella, sorprendidos por sus palabras.

-Bueno, ya basta de cháchara. Tengo que irme o se hará tarde. –Geno carraspeó ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos en su pose habitual.- Espero que vuestros deseos se cumplan.

-Y yo espero que te vaya bien en tu Star... -Bowser hizo una pausa mientras en él recaía una ceñuda mirada.- Star Road, eso.

-Bien, pues... Adiós, muchachos. Cuidaos mucho.

El muñeco cerró los ojos mientras las siete Piezas de Estrella lo rodeaban. Su cuerpo de madera irradió una luz blanquecina, mágica, y a los pocos segundos una estela brillante lo abandonó. Los brazos quedaron inertes colgando a ambos costados de su cuerpo, que redujo su tamaño hasta recuperar el original. En el cielo relució una estrella fugaz.

Toadstool y Mallow empezaron a llorar amargamente, a moco tendido. Mario intentó controlarse para consolar a su princesa, pero no pudo evitar que unas lagrimillas cayeran en su bigote. Bowser se dio la vuelta para que no lo vieran, avergonzado, mientras controlaba la voz para despedirse de ellos.

-Bien, esto... Yo tengo que volver a mis cosas. La fortaleza necesita grandes reparaciones después de lo que Smithy y esos farsantes le hicieron. ¡Y tú, Mario, tienes que venirte conmigo!

-Yo... Sí, eh... En Mushroon Kingdom se iba a organizar una fiesta para celebrar que se había recuperado el Star Road y derrotado a Smithy –Toadstool sacó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas, y luego sacó su paraguas para protegerse de la insistente lluvia que acompañaba al príncipe del reino de las nubes.

-¿Podrías parar ya, Mallow?

-¡No puedo! ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero que vuelva Geno, quiero que venga! ¡Gaz lo quería así, yo lo sé! ¡Cuando fuimos a Rose Town por el reto de Los Tres Temibles lo vi y me lo dijo! ¡Geno tiene que volver también por él, por todos! ¡Johnny lo adora! ¡Dodo también!

-Todos queremos que vuelva... -La princesa volvió a lagrimear.- También Bowser. Pero sabemos que no se puede. Él...

-¡Me da igual! Y lo diré en voz alta: ¡deseo que Geno vuelva con nosotros!

-Yo también... –Mario se secó la nariz con la manga de su camisa.- ¡Yo también deseo que Geno vuelva!

-¡Y yo!

_-Y yo._-Pensó Bowser.

Star Hill estaba en ese momento lleno de estrellas que caían como una fina lluvia, acompañando a la que el príncipe había provocado y que ya casi cesaba. Los cuatro restantes héroes que derrotaron a Smithy se miraron un momento, en silencio, con los rostros empapados. En silencio se cogieron de las manos formando un círculo alrededor del juguete tirado en el suelo y, a la vez, hicieron una misma petición.

-Deseo que Geno vuelva.

En ese momento se desató un fuerte temblor, y una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, deseos, comenzó a caer a su alrededor. Los cuatro podían oír las voces que los pedían, algunas conocidas y otras no, todas suplicantes.

_Deseo pasar esta prueba de examen._

_Deseo que mi hijo vuelva a casa a salvo._

_Quiero ser tan fuerte como Mario._

_Ojalá la princesa vuelva pronto a contarnos su aventura._

_Esperó que Mallow me pueda presentar a sus verdaderos padres._

_Espero que el rey Bowser pueda venir a ver pronto a sus hijos._

_Deseo que Geno vuelva pronto._

Gaz.

-¡Cuidado!

Mallow avisó justo a tiempo, antes de que una estrella impactara justo donde estaban ellos. Aunque, para su sorpresa, no colisionó, sino que comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de cada uno para terminar girando sobre el muñeco.

-No puede ser... –Mallow se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendido.

-¿Será que...?

Ninguno de los cuatro salía de su asombro, y entonces...

-¡Gaz! ¡Despierta, Gaz! Cariño, ya es tarde...

-Jo, mamá...

-Venga, arriba, que necesito que bajes a abrir la puerta.

-Está bien, ya voy.

El pequeño Toad apartó las sábanas de su cama de mal modo. Su madre, ajustándose bien la bata, abandonó la habitación. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, hora de apertura al público de la posada de Rose Town, y una excelente hora para dormir según el niño. Se vistió también a desgana, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-¡Gaz, te he pedido que bajes a abrir la puerta! ¡Hay gente fuera, esperando!

-¡Ya voy, mamá!

Sus muñecos estaban todavía en el mueble de abajo, donde los había dejado la tarde anterior. En un rato más los sacaría para jugar con Geno, el cual Mario le había devuelto el día de la gran celebración organizada por todos los reinos implicados en su aventura.

-Rayos... ¿Cómo ha podido mamá hacerme esto? ¡Un sueño con Super Mario, que no ha venido desde hace un montón de tiempo! ¡Y también estaba Geno, el grande, fuerte y genial! ¡No es justo!

Bajó las escaleras mientras mascullaba imprecaciones, algunas inventadas y otras oídas de los clientes de la posada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un tipo vestido de azul y rojo, portador de un espeso bigote, acompañado por una joven rubia vestida de rosa, un tipo con pinta de malvavisco (lo que hizo que su estómago rugiera) y un tipo enorme con pinta de tortuga, aunque en la concha tenía montones de pinchos. Sin embargo, entre ellos otra figura destacaba más que las demás, e hizo que sus ojillos se llenaran de lágrimas recordando cierto suceso.

-Hola, Gaz. ¿Te apetece si jugamos un rato contigo? –le dijo el sujeto de azul.

-Ma... Ma... ¡¡MAMÁ!!

**Fin**


End file.
